


Help

by Ihonestlydontknowanymore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihonestlydontknowanymore/pseuds/Ihonestlydontknowanymore
Summary: Allura is having trouble rejecting a guy, so when Keith suggest they pretend to be a couple Allura agrees.





	Help

Allura knew rumors would start to spread once everything calmed down in the Garrison. People speculating on what must have happened between the paladins while they were in space. An alien princess and four young men, the Garrison practically lit up with gossip. Of course Allura and the paladins were quick to squash any of those rumors but people were bored and nothing helped boredom like a good rumor. The rumors had died down as well but she could still hear some every so often, especially in times like these.

They weer relaxing finally, after all of the rebuilding and the many wormholes Allura had to form, it was nice to have a moment to relax. Keith and Allura were the first to arrive at the club. They were still waiting for the others to arrive. They called it a club, but it was simply a large room with music and drinks for those who wanted to sit back and relax. It was comfortable, though Keith and Allura barely had time to talk one on one, they fell into easy conversation as they waited for the others to arrive.

“Oh, looks like Pidge and Hunk will be later than they expected. Said something about a project they were working on.” Keith alerted after checking a message.

“That's fair, and I know Lance has dinner with his family tonight so he'll be late.” Allura added.

“That just leaves Shiro, I guess.”

Allura nodded. Romelle had already vocalized her excitement to spend the afternoon with Kinkade and Allura was not about to ask her to drop her plans. She liked the pilots, well most of them. Griffin was still a pain at times, but they were good at their jobs and polite enough. Most people at the Garrison were friendly and welcoming to them. Allura still felt a bit out of place, but everyone seemed to be as accommodating as they could be. One guy in particular was a bit too friendly and accommodating, however. He was a bit of a flirt with Allura and since he was rather important to the team, Allura had to remain as polite as she could. The last thing she wanted was to cause any awkward tension or anger within the ranks. She was an outsider after all, she'd hate for people to think her rude. This guy just didn't know when to quit, his advances were getting worse and without listening to her polite rejections, Allura found herself simply avoiding the man.

That was until she spotted him in the club, making his way over. She hadn't told anyone of his advances and he had been doing it privately, so no one had really noticed. She feared this time may be public if he was walking over to her with such determination. She could be diplomatic and reject him kindly in public, but it hadn't worked in private so why would it work here. However she was with Keith, he would believe her.

“Keith?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper as she leaned in.

“Yeah? Everything okay?” he had moved in and dropped his voice to match hers, his eyebrows furrowed in concern by her change in tone.

“Yes, it's just... there is a guy who wont take no for an answer and he's walking over.”

“Do you want me to kick his ass?” Keith asked, already tensing as if ready to stand.

“No, no, he is useful to the team and I don't want to be the reason we lose a valuable asset.” Allura eased, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“If he's a creep we don't need him.” Keith argued but Allura simply shook her head, “He's a creep but we do need him.”

Keith let out a sigh and spotted the guy out of the corner of his eye. He was closer now, and he did look determined to talk with Allura. However, Keith noticed he also looked a bit drunk. A combination that did not make him feel at ease at all. 

“We should just leave.” Allura voiced, snapping Keith's attention back to her.

“But we just got here. I'm not going to let that guy ruin our one off day.” Keith clenched his fist and then sighed, “Okay, I have an idea but feel free to shoot it down if you don't want to do it.” Allura simply nodded, waiting for him to continue. What she was not expecting was for him to scoot closer to her in the booth and wrap an arm around her shoulder. “If he thinks you're taken he might back off.”

Allura's face felt warm but she shook it off, “But what about...people will certainly talk.”

“Let them. I don't care.” he shrugged, “Unless you care. Like I said, feel free to shoot this idea down.”

Allura shook her head and simply leaned into him, “No, I think this could work.” 

Now it was Keith's turn to blush slightly, before returning to his stoic expression. He caught the eye of the guy still making his way over. He was still approaching but now with a smirk. Allura seemed to notice and pressed herself up against Keith as best she could. It still didn't seem to stop this guy, but a sigh of relief fell when someone stopped him to talk. 

“Do you think he's buying it?” Allura asked, eyeing the guy over briefly.

He didn't, was all Keith could think. The look in the guys eye was predatory in nature and even when he was talking with someone he kept looking over at Allura.

“I don't think so. I thought this would be obvious enough, but I don't think it will be for him. Plus, he seems a bit drunk.” 

“Fine, then lets make it more obvious.” Allura suggested. At that Keith's whole face turned red. “Uh...I don't know how much more obvious we can get Allura.”

She didn't seem to notice the blush, instead she appeared deep in thought. “Hm, what if I sat in your lap? Would that be okay?” she finally managed to ask, her face warming as well. 

“Uh...well yeah, that would make it more obvious.” he nodded, and with a graceful move, Allura positioned herself to sit in his lap. One arm wrapped around his shoulder while her other hand landed on his chest. He was quick to wrap his arms around her waist, making sure she was steady and safe. “Is this okay?” he asked, she simply nodded. 

A moment of silence passed as they sat there, and though they may have looked every bit relaxed and natural internally both were going wild.

_Be careful not to move too much, we don't wont her losing her balance. But she smells so nice, what is that? Did she put on perfume today? I like it. I shouldn't be thinking about that. She is only this close to me to keep the other guy away from her. This isn't real._

_His hair looks so soft, and it's so close I could just reach out and run my hands through it. Don't you dare. He's only doing this as a favor, he's helping you out. Stop thinking about this like it's real. This silence is making it difficult not to imagine things. You should say something._

“Um, thank you, by the way.” she began, “for helping me out like this. It means a lot.”

“Yeah, anytime. That's what friends are for, right? Help each other out in difficult situations?”

“Of course, and if you ever need me to help you with anything, I definitely owe you one. I mean, this is a lot to ask of someone.”

“Not at all Allura, I'm happy to help.” he mentioned, noticing the way she blushed at that. Interesting.

“You're happy to have me in your lap?” she joked, and now he returned the blush.

“I mean, it's not the worst thing you've had me do.” he jokingly returned and she giggled.

“I'm glad it's not torturous then. But honestly, thank you. I don't know if I could be int his situation with anyone else.”

Keith looked confused for a moment, “I'm sure the others would do this for you if you needed.”

“Of course they would, I just don't know if it would be believable with the others.”

“What? Why?” 

“I just mean, we..uh...I don't know what I mean, actually. Why did I say that?”

“I'm sure Lance would make it believable.”

“Maybe, but I don't think I could sell it with Lance.”

“But you can sell it with me?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, if I were in a relationship with Lance I'm sure the whole Garrison would have heard about it by now. But if I were in a relationship with you, it'd be...less of a show I guess?”

“I see what you mean, I wouldn't go off telling the whole Garrison, just the paladins and stuff.”

“Exactly. And it'd probably be less surprising to others...”

“Why less surprising?

“We work really well as a team, the two of us. And well, it's just you and I....we...”

She was blushing hard now, which bode well for him. Keith sat patiently waiting for her to continue. He was sure she could feel the quickness of his heartbeat beneath her hand. He'd have to wait longer, however, as a guy approached the table. The same guy Allura was trying to fool.

“Allura, hey. You look good, wondering if you wanted to dance?” he asked, his voice a little slurred and if they were any closer they were sure to smell the alcohol on his breath.

“I'm sorry friend, but we were kind of in the middle of a conversation.” Keith said, a little more venom in his voice than he hoped, but he wanted to hear what Allura was going to say.

“Ah, come on, you two can talk anytime. Allura, you me, dancing.” he urged. Keith instinctively tightened his hold on her.

“Sorry, I'd rather stay here for now.....with Keith.” she spoke, hoping he would pick up on the implication. The guy looked between the two of them, now realizing their positions.

“Oh. I thought you were single, that's what Romelle said at least.”

“Well Romelle was wrong.” Keith said quickly, causing a small chuckle from Allura. 

The guy held up his hands in surrender, “Alright, fine. Well, if you get tired of this guy, you know where to find me.”

“Of course. Though I wouldn't hold my breath.” Allura replied. With that, the guy slumped in defeat and headed back to the bar. Allura let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at Keith, who smile back. “I can't thank you enough for that.” she urged, giddy with relief that the guy was going to leave them alone.

“Of course, though it may appear we'll have to keep up the facade in front of him. And if he's going to be working this close with us, I warn you it may be a bit.”

“Oh! I didn't even think about that, I'm so sorry. That could really mess up any romantic involvements you may wish to enter. We don't have to..” Allura began, her smile fading as worry washed over her features.

“It's fine, Lu. There's no one here I plan to get involved with.” he assured her. The only person he'd ever imagined himself involved with was her anyway.

“Oh, no one?” Allura asked but her tone confused her. She seemed disappointed? 

Wait...

“Well, there's one person, but I don't think this arrangement would matter much.” he quickly assured her.

“Why? Are they not interested?” Allura asked.

“Well, I'm not quite sure. Never really asked them.”

“I think anyone who would reject your advances would be foolish. You're quite the catch, Keith. Did I use that phrase right?” she asked and he simply chuckled.  
“You did, and thank you. I'm glad you think so.”

There was another gap of silence before Allura spoke up again. “So are you going to tell them? Should we not keep up this facade around them? Maybe if I talked to them, they would understand what's actually going on and not mind.”

“Allura, they wont mind, I can assure you of that.” 

“How do you know that if you haven't talked to them?”

She was so confused that Keith couldn't help but chuckle. A moment passed and Keith bit down the doubt and spoke.

“Would you mind if I kept up a facade of dating Allura? It would really help my friend out.” 

“Of course I don't mind....I.....oh....Oh!” 

The realization dawned on her halfway through her reply and her expressions went on a journey that only Keith could see. Confusion, realization, confused again, and then her smile broke out as she understood. He returned the smile, hoping that was a good sign, but to set aside any more doubt she leaned in to press her forehead against his.

“I don't think I would mind that at all.”


End file.
